A Goddess' Problem
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Because of her belief, Marina, the Harvest Goddess, has decided to live as a human for a month with the main character, Jack. Jack/Marina H. Goddess. Hinted Alex/Gina. Some Jack/Gina at first
1. It Is Decided, Then!

**A/N:** Hello there, humans. I've been addicted to Harvest Moon Hero Of Leaf Valley (HoLV) and Harvest Moon More Friends Of Mineral Town (MFOMT), so I have decided to make a fanfic on Jack (The main boy character) and Marina (Harvest Goddess) from HoLV. Hope you like it! And please note that this is my first PROPER harvest moon fanfic... ^^;

Lazily turning his alarm clock off, Jack slowly shoved his blanket off. He wondered why he had to wake up at 6 in the morning every single day as he tiredly turned on his television, checking the weather report. He heard a knock on his door as he turned off the television, heading towards the door.

"H-Harvest Goddess!"

Indeed, the Harvest Goddess, whose name was Marina though not many people know, was outside his house. Marina smiled at him as her wings twitched a little.

"It's raining! Why don't you come in?" Jack showed the pink-haired Goddess into the house, also calling his dog, Moon, into the house.

"Thank you~!" Marina smiled again while she said in her cheerful tone, making the farmer blush. The Harvest Goddess looked around the house that had yet to be renovated as she smiled yet again to herself.

"So, uh... What brings you here, Harvest Goddess?" Jack rubbed the back of his head as he asked nervously. Moon barked happily when Marina patted him.

"Nothing~! I'm bored and the harvest sprites are elsewhere playing! So I wanted to come here and chat~!" the Goddess grinned as she said. Jack's lips formed an "O" but nothing came out of it. The house was silent for a while before Jack decided to break it.

"Um... Are you hungry? I think my corn should be ready for harvesting!" Jack asked in a nervous tone.

"But it's raining!" the Harvest Goddess' tone turned from cheerful to shocked.

"Well, yeah! But you are the Harvest Goddess and I-!" Jack was interrupted.

"Argh! That is exactly the problem! Everyone only respects me so much because I'm the Harvest Goddess! If I was a normal person, I'm sure nobody would even notice me!" she suddenly snapped and her tone was proof that she was enraged. Fear was evident on Jack's face as his eyes were widened.

"Sorry... I just lost it..." the pink-haired Goddess' tone turned from angry to sad. Jack's feeling of fear faded off as he looked at her with pity evident in his eyes.

"T-That's not true!" the farmer suddenly exclaimed, "You're friendly and kind! And beautiful too! Even if you are a mortal like me, the entire of Leaf Valley would love to have you as their friend! The reason why we respect you is not only because you are the Harvest Goddess! It is because we all know how loving and caring you are! And to most of us, you are like our friend!" Realizing what just happened, the brunette blushed and apologized.

The Harvest Goddess sighed. She said in a soft volume, "Perhaps you are right... But you also may be wrong... I only wish I can find out if what you said was right..."

Silence again.

"I know! Maybe you can! Can you change your appearance to look like a normal villager?" Marina nodded before Jack continued, "Great! Then maybe we can say that you are a new villager staying for a while! Probably about a month! And in that month, you can find out if what I said was right!" The farmer smiled as if he had just won every single horse race.

Marina's gloomy expression immediately changed into a bright one.

"You're right~! Alright~! But... Where can I stay...?" Marina asked as Jack pointed downwards. Marina looked shocked as she asked, "In your house? B-B-But there is only one bed!"

"I'll sleep on the floor," Jack replied in a serious tone. Marina was about to object but did not when Jack started pouting like a child.

How cute.

"Oh! One question, Harvest Goddess! What will we say your name is?" Jack suddenly asked.

Marina smiled as she replied, "Just call me my normal name: Marina!" With that, the Harvest Goddess transformed into a normal-looking girl. She had the same hairstyle and pink hair, but her clothes were different and her wings were gone. Marina wore a long dress which fit her perfectly. The top half of the dress, including the sleeves, was white, while the bottom half of the dress was blue.

Before Jack knew it, Marina grabbed his hand and ran out of the house as the rain had stopped.

"Come on! Introduce me to your friends~!" Marina giggled as she continued to pull Jack out. Jack slowly smiled while his heart raced due to the adrenaline.

It was going to be a long month... And Jack was going to enjoy it.


	2. People of Leaf Valley

**A/N: **This chapter is to introduce the other characters and to show Jack's relationship with them… Hang on, that sounded odd. Anyway, just enjoy it, humans.

Jack introduced Marina to his farm animals first as he considered them his friends. Marina seemed to think that way too.

"This is my horse, Red*Star! And these are my cows, Moona, Caramel, and Moodona!" Jack introduced the animals in the barn first. Marina giggled at the names of Moona and Moodona as they were really silly names, not that anyone minded, of course.

Jack then introduced her to the chickens in the chicken coop, "And these are Jenny, Lala, Chime, Chicky, and Kiki!" The first three chickens named were already adult chickens while Chicky and Kiki were still chicks. Kiki, of course, was the youngest. Marina waved at the chickens before following Jack outside.

Jack did not need to introduce Moon to Marina as he had already listened to their conversation in the house.

Jack told Marina to wait for him as he harvested his crops and watered them. He gave a mineral corn that he had harvested to Marina and she thanked him before she began nibbling on it.

"Shall we go visit the others now?" Jack suggested while the pink-haired Goddess nodded, still nibbling on the corn.

They visited Ronald, the man in charge of the grocery store, first as Jack had to sell some items. The moment they entered the store, Ronald greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Oh! Who's this young lady?" Ronald asked the farmer as his eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Oh! This is Marina! She's staying here for a while!" Jack smiled as he turned back to look at Marina.

"Nice to meet you!" both Ronald and Marina said to each other at the same time before they laughed. The three of them joked with each other for a few more minutes before Jack and Marina left.

Marina stared at the multiple numbers of multi-coloured leaves as they fell from the trees. Not paying attention to where she went, she bumped into someone that was, obviously, not Jack.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Marina apologized nervously, bowing her head and not noticing Jack glaring at the man.

"You could have ruined my outfit," the redhead frowned, giving the Harvest Goddess an icy glare.

"Put a sock in it, Charles! And get your damn ass back to stupid Funland!" Jack shot the Funland worker an intimidating glare, which he decided to ignore.

"Oh! You're a Funland worker!" Marina gave a shocked gasp.

In case any of you are wondering, Funland is a company that is planning to turn Leaf Valley into a resort. Jack has to earn 50,000 G to buy the land back so Funland cannot turn it into a resort. Marina and the harvest sprites were the ones who requested his help in stopping them, but even if Marina knew about Funland, that does not mean she knows the workers there. So anyway, back to the story.

Charles frowned before he turned to Jack and said, "You ready to pack up and leave Leaf Valley yet?"

"Never! You're the one who should pack up and leave! You're not welcomed here! You and Alice are terrible! At least Renton is a whole lot nicer..." Jack muttered the last sentence. The boy hated the CEO of Funland Company, Alice, and Charles like crazy. He was perfectly fine with Renton as the shorter man was a whole lot friendlier than the other two.

"At least I'm a lot better looking than him," Charles frowned a lot more as the two boys exchanged glares. Marina sweatdropped before she grabbed the farmer's hand and ran off.

The two reached Louis' tool shop, which was their destination before they met Charles, after a few minutes. Louis greeted them with his usual bashful tone before he, like Ronald, asked who the pink-haired girl was. Jack introduced the two of them before he gave Louis an Orichalcum and sold the other ores he had found the other day in the mine. The two of them waved the scientist goodbye before they headed to Lyla's as Jack also had to sell some flowers.

Everything that happened there was the same as what happened at Louis'. They greeted each other, Lyla asked who Marina was, Jack introduced Marina, gave Lyla a flower and sold the rest before waving goodbye and leaving.

Jack then brought Marina to the Starling Ranch which was owned by Bob. Jack introduced Marina to Bob and his little brother, Tim, before they, again, waved goodbye and went off.

The same things happened in the Sunny Garden Cafe, which was owned by Wallace and Katie.

Jack then brought Marina to the Clove Villa, which Dia, Gina and Martha lived in. As usual, Jack gave Gina, the white-haired maid, an egg which he did not sell to Ronald. Jack liked Gina and so did she. For some odd reason, Marina could feel her heart beating at a fast rate when she saw Jack with Gina. Marina wondered why.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I-I did not notice you!" Gina stammered as she apologized to the pink-haired Goddess, "My n-name is Gina! What's yours?" Marina introduced herself while Jack went upstairs to talk to Dia.

"Would you like some cookies? I baked them myself!" Gina offered and the Harvest Goddess smiled. She took one of them and began nibbling. After the first bite, Marina's face lit up and she exclaimed that it was extremely tasty.

Suddenly, there was a scream upstairs and Dia ran downstairs, still screaming.

"Spider! Spider in my room! Kya!" Dia exclaimed, her face extremely pale. Gina calmed her best friend down and after doing so, she went upstairs to help Jack get rid of the arachnid.

Martha came out of the kitchen and asked Dia if she was alright and Dia, after taking a deep breath, nodded.

"Oh! You're new, what's your name? My name is Dia," Dia asked, tilting her head a little. Again, Marina introduced herself, also making sure Martha could hear her as she did not want to repeat herself again.

Soon, Jack came down from the room, holding Gina's hand and carefully guiding her down. Gina was rubbing her head, which was throbbing painfully.

"Gina! What happened?" Dia asked, her voice full of concern.

"She fell down and bumped her head while chasing the spider out," Jack replied, sighing as he slowly rubbing the maid's bruise, making her wince a little.

The sight made Marina's face redden as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Marina, again, wondered why.

After Gina convinced Jack that she was fine, the farmer and the Goddess left the villa and headed towards Woody's carpentry. Gwen, Woody's granddaughter, was, as usual, inside the house while Joe and Kurt, Woody's apprentices, were outside sawing the wood as Woody supervised them.

Hearing footsteps, Woody turned around and saw Marina and Jack. He smiled and waved, asking the farmer who Marina was. For the umpteenth time that day, Jack introduced Marina to everyone in the carpentry. Gwen waved before turning around and going back into the house while the two boys continued working.

Parsley, a travelling botanist who happened to be staying in Leaf Valley for a while, passed by. Again, Jack introduced Marina to the botanist before they bid each other goodbye and walked off.

They passed by the area on the mountains which had quite a lot of plants and met Renton, who was passing by.

"Hey, Renton!" Jack gave the shorter and chubbier Funland worker a warm smile.

"Oh hey there! Who's your friend?" he asked. Again, Marina was introduced by Jack.

"Great! Well, see you around!" Renton simply said before walking off.

"Wow~! He really is a lot nicer than the other guy!" Marina grinned as she exclaimed. Jack returned the smile and they walked off.

They stopped in front of the Funland lodge, which was where the three Funland workers were staying at currently, and the mine.

"Um... Do you want to meet Alice?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not~!" Marina replied almost too happily, which scared Jack a little. Well, that was only half the reason why he was scared. The other reason was because he was afraid of how Alice would treat Marina.

Hesitantly, he opened the door to the lodge. The place was filled with drilling and banging noises. With that, Jack concluded that Charles must be there and was probably building another robot, which was probably not as weak as the first one, which was a robot crow.

Jack and Marina made their way to the lift and went to Alice's room.

In the lift, Jack took the chance to warn Marina, "Be careful of Alice. She may seem sweet but she is truly demonic at times..." Marina nodded at him.

"Oh! It's you! Jack, right?" Alice gave one of her adorable smiles when the two entered the room. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded.

"And who's that?" Alice pointed at Marina.

"Her name's Marina..." Jack grumbled, hunching a little with his arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact. Marina smiled and greeted her, only to make Alice roll her eyes.

How rude.

"You should leave Leaf Valley soon if you know what's good for you!" Alice threatened Jack, completely ignoring Marina.

Jack formed his arms in the shape of a cross and exclaimed, "Over my dead body! You're the ones who should leave! And are you threatening me? As if you can even hurt me! I even destroyed your robot crow!"

Alice then lost it and screamed, "That darn thing costs a lot! Like, a few thousands! You will pay for that!" And she slapped her arch-enemy, making Marina's eyes widened and she gasped, watching Jack's hand rise up to his left cheek and rubbed it.

"You should not do that!" Marina pointed angrily at the CEO of Funland.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to tell me what to do?" Alice retorted. Before the pink-haired girl could answer back, Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the company.

The next few minutes went in silence before Marina asked with concern, "Did she slap you hard?" Jack lied and even said he was fine, but the fact that his hand always shot up to rub his left cheek said otherwise.

"Oh, Rudolph!" Jack, ignoring the stinging pain on his cheek, waved to the blonde man who was walking out of the mine. Rudolph simply nodded before walking off. Of course, that was expected since he was such a quiet guy... Way more quiet than Kurt.

Jack pouted, a little disappointed that Rudolph did not even ask about Marina or how he got that huge and bright red mark on his left cheek.

Jack then pulled Marina to the church, unknowingly rubbing his cheek every now and then, making Marina look at him with concern.

"Hey, Chester! Hey, Aurelia! 'Sup? This is Marina!" the farmer waved to the blonde man and his dark pink-haired sister. The priest waved while Aurelia just smiled.

"Hey! You look a little like the Harvest Goddess!" Chester exclaimed, pointing at Marina.

"Chester! Do not rant at the new girl!" Aurelia glared.

"But-!" the priest protested.

Finding the conversation getting weirder and weirder each moment, Marina and Jack left. By then, the bright red mark on Jack's cheek had turned into baby pink.

They realized how dark it was when they stepped out of the church. Looked like it was time to retire to bed. Thank the Goddess- Oh wait, the Goddess was right next to him and it would be odd to say that. Okay, thank goodness they had already met everyone that day.

"So how do you think of everything and everyone so far?" Jack questioned.

"I think..." Marina started, "I think you are right about everything!"


	3. Jealousy

It was about 8 in the morning when Jack ran into the house, excitedly exclaiming that Chicky had grown into an adult chicken, immediately awakening the pink-haired Goddess.

Marina yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and following Jack. As they left the house, Jack noticed the white-haired maid walking towards the farm. Thinking something was probably up, he went to ask her.

Marina was pouring milk into the dog bowl to feed Moon when she noticed Jack and Gina talking. Following her own instinct, she decided to eavesdrop on them while she pretended to play with Moon.

"...S-So... Um... T-Tomorrow's the Harvest Festival and um... It would be a lot more better to go with someone... So uh... Would you come with me?" Marina heard Gina ask the farmer.

Jack replied, "Of course, Gina! We'll have a lot of fun together!" After that, he gave a cheerful smile and gave the maid a thumbs up.

Marina felt her cheeks burn and she unknowingly frowned. She felt her hands grip the grass tightly until they were torn off from the earth. She softly growled at the couple who were chatting in front of her. Moon whined when he noticed her behaviour, but was completely ignored by her.

She heard Gina thank the brown-haired farmer before she walked off to return to the villa. But before she did, Jack gave her a golden egg which Jenny had lay that morning.

After witnessing that, Marina felt as if she was going to explode. Again, she asked herself why. Why was she behaving like that? Moon whined again, but this time, Marina noticed.

"Wha? No, Moon! I'm not j-jealous! ...Am I?" Marina started having doubts. Was she really jealous of Gina? She shook her head unknowingly, denying the fact that she was jealous. After all, a Goddess cannot be jealous! Right?

Noon arrived sooner then Marina thought. She had not realise she had been frowning the entire time until Jack said, "Harv- Marina, I think you look a whole lot better when you smile. You look a little scary when you frown." Marina instinctively apologised.

The two went to the beach and spent the rest of the day fishing. Marina had to admit that despite that morning, it was a rather boring day.

When the pink-haired Goddess woke up the next day, the first thing she noticed was that Jack was already out of bed and not in the house.

"Maybe he's outside," she calmly told herself. Carrying Moon along, she opened the front door and headed out. She placed Moon on the soft grass while she placed a fish she had caught the previous day into his bowl. As she was doing that, she glanced around and noticed that the farm was quiet, excluding the noises that the farm animals were making.

She then walked around the farm and noticed that the crops have been watered, the fodder and chicken feed had already been placed, and the animals had already been let out of the barn and chicken coop.

She began worrying until she remembered that Gina had invited Jack to the Harvest Festival the previous day. Boiling with rage for a reason she thought she did not know, she stormed off to the plaza, which was where the festival was held at.

The festival was not going to start until noon so everyone spent that amount of free time that they had to either decorate the plaza some more, or to talk to each other.

Gina and Jack were sitting on one of the benches with Joe, Kurt and Dia. Apparently, Joe had managed to convince Kurt to ask Dia out instead of isolating himself at home and regret about not asking her out later on.

All of them, excluding Kurt, of course, were chatting away, not noticing the angry Goddess stomping towards them.

"Jack!" Marina called the farmer's name, making him immediately turned his head to look at the Goddess.

"Hey! Speak of the devil!" Joe commented cheerfully, not noticing the way Marina was glaring at Jack. Jack could feel shivers running up and down his spine. Why did he feel like that? Ignoring the feeling, he waved at the pink-haired girl and greeted her.

"Oh hey, Marina! You woke up?" the farmer asked, only to receive an even more scarier glare from the Goddess. The farmer continued ignoring the glare and even had the audacity to ask, "Are you here with a date?"

Marina resisted the urge to punch him. Why did she want to punch him? Well, she did not know it herself. She was just following her instincts.

Kurt, the most serious and quiet one among the four on the bench, noticed Marina's behaviour.

"U-Uh... Why don't we all take a stroll around the town first? The festival will only start in about an hour..." the spikey-haired brunette suggested, careful with what he said. Everyone, except Marina, stared Kurt, shocked. After all, never in his life had he ever suggested something like that. Usually, he would just remain silent.

After considering his suggestion, the six of them went off. Why Marina had agreed to this, she would never know.

During the stroll, Marina could not help but notice Gina and Jack holding hands the entire time. Joe was jumping around hyperactively while Kurt, also holding hands with Dia, persuaded him to calm down.

They stopped by the Goddess' Spring for a while. Joe was still running around hyperactively while Joe still continued trying to calm him down. For a moment, Marina actually wondered if the younger of the two suffered from ADHD as she recalled that one of the symptoms is hyperactivity, but then shook the idea out of her head. She then noticed Dia sitting next to the her spring, quietly watching the two boys chase each other around, amused.

The next thing she noticed made her fume. The white-haired maid and the brown-haired farmer were sitting under a shady tree, hands still holding each other. Gina's head was on Jack's shoulder and the two were enjoying the cool wind.

Marina's face turned brick-red as she made her way towards them. No, she was not blushing, in case you have not figured out. She was enraged.

"Gina! Get away from Jack!" the pink-haired Goddess scowled at the maid, not regretting the harsh tone she used. Gina instantly looked hurt, though it was obvious she was also a little confused. The farmer simply stared at Marina, slightly shocked and also slightly angry. Dia and Kurt turned to look at the three of them while Joe, not noticing anything, continued running around. Dia looked at Marina, then at Gina, completely ignoring the farmer, wondering what was going on. Kurt frowned a little. Unlike his crush, he was fully aware of what was going on.

"H-H-Huh? W-Why?" Gina stammered. Marina froze and stood rooted to the ground. Why did she even ask her to get away from Jack? Why did she always feel angry when she saw the two together? Marina recalled her "conversation" with the farm dog. Was she really jealous? Could a Harvest Goddess really be jealous and, in fact, fall in love with a human? Well, Jack with not really a normal human since he would see the things normal people could not see, like the harvest sprites, but still! Marina had a hard time believing the fact that she was falling in love with Jack. In fact, she continued to deny it in her mind.

Before the Goddess could even reply the white-haired maid, the usually quiet spikey-haired brunette answered tge question for her, "Are you all so oblivious? Marina is obviously in love with none other than Jack here!" Kurt was slightly fed up with the behaviours of his friends, thus causing him to help the Goddess reply, which was something he rarely did.

The entire area soon turned silent as Kurt's words took a while to process in their heads. Even Joe had stopped running about to think. After about a minute, Jack could feel himself about to freak out.

"Huh? Wait, but if Marina likes me, and I like Gina, wouldn't that make me part of a love triangle?" Jack exclaimed. At that moment, Kurt facepalmed.

"Yeah, wow, Jack... That is all you are worried about?" the expressionless brunette asked, though he was not even bothered about getting a reply.

"Uh... M-M-Marina... You need to understand this... I'm with Gina," Jack informed the pink-haired girl, who felt her heart rip into shreds. So that was how being rejected felt like... Of course, Marina already mentally acknowledged the fact that the two were together, but emotionally? Nope. Thus the reason why she felt like that.

"...I know... Sorry, Gina..." the Goddess' voice was soft. There were hints of regret and guilt in her voice and a little bit of sorrow. Gina nodded, face showing some concern for Marina as she was wondering if Marina was emotionally hurt badly.

A few minutes of silence went by before Kurt, once again, spoke up, "I think we should head back now..." Everyone, still not speaking, nodded slowly before they decided to take the shorter route.

The group were passing Pike Mountain when the white-haired maid suddenly lost her footing and fell down to her right and down the ledge, tumbling down and rolling across the flowers until she hit a tree, banging her head hard and cracking her spectacles.

Instinctively, Jack ran towards his lover and shook her shoulders lightly. After gaining no response, he turned her around, only to see her head bleeding. Both Kurt and Joe immediately helped the farmer carry the injured girl to the plaza where they could get help from the many people there. Dia tried to wake Gina up during their trip back by calling her name. And Marina? Let's just say that the poor girl felt a tinge of guilt in her heart. No wait! Not just a tinge of guilt! It was more like a whole lot of guilt. Marina felt extremely anxious that she could break any moment. The Goddess- No, she did not deserve to be called that. She thought she was just the opposite of a Goddess. And in fact, she also thought she did not feel like she was even good enough to be a human. Or even a devil. She felt a whole lot worse than that…


	4. Bigger Problems

Jack sat next to the small mattress which his lover was currently resting on. He thanked the stars that a doctor from Flowerbud Village named Alex had come for a vacation. Alex had set a rather large tent in the sacred land behind the villa to stay in during his visit to Leaf Valley. Inside was all his medical equipment in case he was needed during his visit.

Alex happened to be wandering around the plaza during the festival when Kurt, Joe, Jack, Dia and Marina came running to the plaza. The first thing the doctor noticed was the unconscious maid in the boys' hands.

When the group asked around for help, the black-haired doctor immediately volunteered to help. They brought the maid to Alex's tent and carefully laid her on the mattress. Alex started to examine her with his tools and stopped the bleeding from her head.

"It's nothing serious... She just hit her head and is just unconscious. That is all," the doctor told them. Jack heaved a sigh of relief when he heard that and just instinctively sat next to the girl, staring at her sleeping face and smiling softly.

"However..." the doctor from Flowerbud Village started again, making the others turn and look at him. He continued, "It is possible that she may get a minor and temporary memory loss. From what I read, they say a common head injury or an accident can cause one to have temporary amnesia. Don't worry though, because like I said, it is temporary and it'll go away later."

Though Alex said that, Jack was a little, no, very anxious. What if Gina became a totally different person? What if instead of temporary memory loss, it became permanent? The farmer shivered at the possibilities.

Alex noticed this and keeping his calm expression on his face, the doctor placed a hand on the farmer's shoulder, telling him not to worry. Jack smiled at the foreign doctor's action but still could not help but feel slightly worried. For some reason, the farmer could not help but get the feeling that something was going to happen to his relationship with Gina.

Marina was standing at the opening of the tent, staring at the group inside with guilt in her eyes. What kind of a Goddess was she? She hurt someone's feelings just because of her jealousy! And now that that certain someone literally got hurt, the guilt she felt in her heart grew bigger.

A few more hours of silence passed and everyone, except, of course, Gina and Alex, headed home.

Jack and Marina's journey back to the farm was silent, only making the Goddess more nervous. When the two reached back home, the Goddess tried to explain her actions.

"J-J-Jack... Listen, I-"

"You don't have to explain anything, Marina!" Marina froze immediately at the anger in the boy's voice. The farmer continued, "It is your fault that Gina was hurt! It is your fault that she may get amnesia! It is your fault my relationship with her may get ruined! The fact that today was ruined was all your fault!" The boy did not stop to think about what he was saying. Deep down, he did not mean it. He was just extremely upset and angry. But, of course, Marina did not know this.

"I... I'm sorry..." was all that came out from her mouth.

The rest of the day went silently. Jack thought about his words and regretted what he said, but could not bring himself to apologize. He honestly wanted to say that he was sorry but he was afraid that Marina hated him and would not forgive him for his harsh words.

As for Marina, she just stared blankly out of the window, refusing to let tears fall from her eyes. The words that came out from her crush had hurt her deeply. She knew that was he had said was a fact that could not be denied, and that was what made it hurt her more. But what had hurt her the most was the anger in the farmer's voice. So what was the one that cause Jack to get mad? It was really obvious. Jack was upset because his relationship with Gina could be ruined. And it was all the pink-haired girl's fault. That fact only made her feel even more guilty.

Jack went out to get all the animals back into the coop and barn before he went back into the house with Moon in his arms. By the time he got back, Marina was already in bed. However, she was not asleep although her eyes were closed. She was actually reflecting on what had happened that day. Although Jack did not know that.

The next morning, when the brown-haired farmer woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the bed was empty, which was odd because it was still early in the morning and Marina liked waking up late. Stretching because his body ached from sleeping on the hard floor, Jack wondered where the Goddess was. He walked over to the bed and searched there; maybe Marina had left a note.

Indeed, the pink-haired Goddess had left a note. However, she did not state where she was. The only thing that she wrote was:

"I'm sorry..."


	5. Start Of Another Problem

Jack took a few minutes for Marina's words to register in his mind before he started screaming. He immediately ran out of the house and began hastily pouring the feed for the chickens and animals and spilling some of the contents before he jumped on to Red*Star and the horse ran out. He was so worried, he did not even bother watering the crops.

The first place he went to was the Clove Villa; he wanted to ask Dia for help. He did not know the reason why though, but it was probably because Dia was one of the people who were with him the previous day and saw what happened between the Goddess and Gina.

After the farmer told Dia everything, the girl lost her cool and exclaimed a loud "What". She climbed on to Red*Star and hugged Jack's waist before they rode to Woody's Carpentry to pick Kurt up. They refused to let Joe go with them because the boy was kind of, well, too noisy and slightly annoying. Plus, Woody needed one of the boys to help him out.

"Marina is... Gone?" was what the spikey-haired boy said when the two told him what had happened.

Jack nodded and said, "Yes, and I'm worried so I need you guys to help me find her!"

Dia calmly suggested, "How about the Goddess' Spring? I mean, that's where the argument took place yesterday and Marina could have gone there to reflect on yesterday's events."

The two boys looked at each other as they thought about Dia's suggestion. Jack immediately agreed, not because of her explanation as to why Marina may be there, but because Marina was, after all, the Harvest Goddess and could have probably just went back to her spring.

The three of them hopped onto Red*Star and raced off to the spring. There was some arguments about the seating arrangements because Kurt found it awkward. Jack had told him to sit in between him and Dia because he had to be the one in front for obvious reasons and because if he were to be behind Dia, she would feel awkward having a male hug her from behind. Face it, the ones sitting in the middle always feels awkward.

When they arrived at their destination, Jack made the brown-coloured horse stand under a tree, Dia immediately started searching around for the pink-haired Goddess and Kurt, who was slightly red in the face, helped his crush out.

Jack waited until his two friends searched everywhere but, obviously, could not find Marina as they did not know she was the Goddess and would be in the spring before he suggested, "Why not you guys search elsewhere? I'll stay and continue searching here in case." Dia gave him a suspicious look but agreed to his suggestion, hence, soon the farmer was alone in the spring with his horse.

He grabbed a random apple from his bag and tossed it into the spring and as he suspected, Marina appeared. The moment she saw him, the pink-haired Goddess got ready to dive back into the spring but unfortunately for her, Jack managed to grab her wrist and pull away from the spring.

The farmer looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. Sorrow, guilt, jealousy, hatred, and many other negative feelings. Immediately, he could tell that the Goddess was not in the mood for company. But even so, he was still going to persuade her to come back.

"Uh... Marina, listen, I did not mean to say those words to you... I just said it because I was angry," he hesitated every now and then, trying to find the correct words to say.

"Even so," the girl's soft voice began, "I still did cause whatever happened yesterday. And maybe if I didn't get all jealous, I would not have yelled at Gina. And she probably fell because she was distracted as she was thinking about what had happened at my spring. So therefore, everything was my fault..." A thin stream of tears started running down her cheeks and the brown-haired farmer used his thumb to wipe them off.

"But, I'm sure everyone will forgive you! We are all worried about you! So please just come back!" pleaded the boy. However, the Goddess simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But I did, after all, hurt your lover. I..." Marina bit her bottom lip, looking down on the soft green grass as she softly continued, "...Don't deserve to be with you..."

Jack did not know why but he felt his heart ache when he heard that sentence. He did not know what to do anymore.

Silence filled the air as the two simply sat on the grass and stared at it, not knowing what else to say. The silence was then broken when the sound of footsteps could be heard. Instinctively, Marina transformed into her human form. Jack turned his head around to look at who the people were - Dia and Kurt.

"J-Jack! M-Marina! Thank the Goddess! We stopped by the sacred land just now to check on Gina and guess what? She's awake!" Dia managed to say between pants. Kurt was bending down, hands on his knees, breathing heavily while Dia gripped on the tree where Red*Star was standing at for support, huffing and puffing. Marina and Jack's eyes widened and Jack noticed that Marina seemed a lot more relieved and cheerful. As for the Goddess herself? She felt as if a huge weight has been taken of her shoulders and she could breathe properly again. Maybe if Gina forgave her, everything would be back to normal?

Without wasting any time, all four of them climbed onto Red*Star and headed off to Alex's tent.

True enough, the white-haired maid was wide awake and was helping foreign doctor out.

"G-Gina!" was all that came out of Jack's mouth when he saw his lover. But his smile turned upside-down when the girl said something he did not really expect.

"Who are you?"


	6. Falling In Love With You

**A/N:** Sorry, I had some problems trying to make this story into a Alex/Gina and Jack/Marina fic.

The farmer stood rooted to his spot, mouth hung wide open and eyes opened wide. Kurt and Dia simply stared in shock while Marina gasped. Was their ears playing tricks on them? No, the way the maid was looking at them told them otherwise. There was a confused look on the girl's face as she tilted her head to her right, repeating her question.

"Gina... It's me! Jack! I'm your boyfriend! Don't you remember me? Heck, don't you remember any of us?" Jack grabbed his lover's shoulders as he said that, sounding desperate. Then he looked at the ground, trying to prevent tears from falling from his eyes, and said, "Please tell me you're just pretending... You can't possibly have... Amnesia!"

Gina sadly shook her head and softly said, "I'm sorry, but I honestly do not know who you are..."

Hesitantly and slowly, the brown-haired farmer let go of his ex-lover, still staring at the ground. Alex stood at the side of his tent, watching them before he sighed. He came here for a vacation and what did he get? A real life drama show. But what Gina said next shocked everyone greatly.

"Plus, you aren't my boyfriend!" she said before pointing towards the foreign doctor, "He is!"

"What?" everyone, including the doctor himself, shouted, completely taken aback. Okay, maybe the blow to her head really made her mind all messed up.

Gina then proceeded to hug the doctor while he tried to push her away. Dia, Kurt and Marina stared at the "couple", mouths hung open and eyes widened. Jack stared with hurt in his eyes. Although he knew she had amnesia, hopefully just a temporary one, he could not help but feel heartbroken.

Panicking slightly, Alex apologized, "I'm sorry about this! I'll try and make her regain her memory! I'm awfully sorry!" He tried to make Jack feel better, he honestly did. But Jack still seemed heartbroken and... Was that jealousy Alex noticed? Jack seemed to mutter something apathetically, making it hard for the foreign doctor to tell if he was mad or upset, which sounded like "You'd better".

Alex nodded before he started trying to make Gina remember by telling her everything he knew about her, like how she hit her head and lost her memories. He also got Dia to stay behind since Dia was her best friend and Gina is also her maid.

Jack had left and headed home with Red*Star. Remembering he had not taken care of his crops yet, he pulled out his watering can and began watering the vegetables and fruits. Marina stood a few metres away, watching the farmer do his chores.

The Goddess, again, felt guilty. It was her fault Gina fell and so it was also her fault her crush was so... Sad.

The pink-haired girl turned to leave, deciding to leave the farmer, when he suddenly said, "...You can stay here if you like..."

Immediately, Marina objected, "But I'll only ruin your life more! I'll onl-"

Jack interrupted, "Look, if it makes you feel better, think of it this way: You are staying here to keep me company and to cheer me up." When Marina thought about that, she did, indeed, feel slightly better about the thought of staying with her crush again. After all, it made her have a not-so-selfish reason to stay with him. Hesitating, Marina nodded, making Jack give her a smile in an attempt to mask his pain and the feeling of being heartbroken and also as a way of thanking her.

The two did some house chores before they retired to bed, or in Jack's case, the floor.

When morning came, Marina had got up earlier than Jack and did the farm chores. She wanted to help the boy out as much as she could, both as a way of showing her apology and as a way of showing her affection... Kinda.

Jack woke up a while later and realized Marina had did all his work. He thanked her and invited her to follow him to the grocery store. Obviously, the pink-haired Goddess accepted the invitation. But when they reached Ronald's store, Jack immediately frowned and Marina sensed the tension. Alex, together with Gina, were buying riceballs at the store. But that was not what made Jack so unhappy. What made him upset was the fact that Gina was currently hugging the man. And what made it worse? Well, it was the fact that the doctor did not even try to push her away.

Instinctively, Jack stomped towards the two of them, not bothering to greet Ronald, and punched Alex right in his cheek. Gina screamed slightly while Marina stared, completely taken aback.

"I thought you said you would make her remember everything! Not become her lover!" the farmer exclaimed, enraged.

Rubbing his cheek and wiping some of the blood that was running from his nose, Alex replied, "I am! But she has been trying to hug me all day and she keeps saying that I don't love her everytime I push her away before she starts sniffling. Do you have any idea how irritating it was? So now I have no choice but to let her do what she wants!"

Jack scowled before giving up. Fine, his reason sounded... Reasonable. Marina decided to change the topic by asking the doctor how their friend was doing.

"She denies anything ever happened," was the simple reply. The Harvest Goddess then nodded, as if to say "Oh, I see".

"Well, if that's it, we'll be off..." said Alex in his usual apathetic tone. Giving a polite "Goodbye", the maid followed her "lover" and headed off.

Alex tried to avoid walking to close to the maid otherwise he would definitely get hugged and he did not want that. Well, except the fact that he did enjoy her warmth whenever she hugged him. Plus, her skin was so soft and her hair was so silky and white, pl- Wait! What was he thinking?

Alex literally slapped himself and Gina shot him a questioning look before he muttered a "Sorry". He wondered what was wrong with him. In his daze, the foreign doctor did not know they had reached the sacred land and he ended up tripping and falling off the edge of the high slope. Alex cursed himself for his carelessness before he braced himself for the pain he knew he was going to feel when he hit the ground. But that pain never came and the only thing he felt was a hand grabbing his wrist. Alex stared up at his savior - Gina.

When the maid successfully pulled the doctor up, he simply stared, still slightly traumatized and shocked, before he finally managed to find his voice and utter out, "T-Thank you..."

Gina shot him a smile and he felt himself go red. Wait, why was he blushing? Oh... Now he knew why...

Alex of Flowerbud Village was in love with Gina of Leaf Valley.

But his love was probably impossible. Why? Because Gina had amnesia and her head was messed up, hence, she only thinks she loves him. But when the girl gets her memories back, she would definitely go back to Jack. Alex sighed sadly. Why doesn't he just not treat her, you ask? It is because firstly, Alex already said he would treat her and he would not break his word. Secondly, if Gina did remain in her current state and ended up with Alex, it would be uncomfortable for the man because deep down, he knew Gina did not really love him and only did now because of her messed-up brain. Plus, if you truly love someone, you have to sacrifice to make them happy right? Well, that was what Alex was going to do.

Back at the farm, Jack was currently screaming into his, or currently, Marina's pillow, completely frustrated about their encounter with Alex and Gina. But he was happy that he at least had Marina by his side. After all, being with someone made him happier, even if that "Someone" happened to be the cause of it all.

A loud "Kaboom!" could be heard and it started pouring. Immediately, the Harvest Goddess and Jack dashed off to get the animals back into the barn and coop. At least Moon was already in the house. Once the animals were safely inside, the two made their way back to the house. But the ground was so slippery, Jack lost his balance, slipped and landed on Marina, crashing their lips together. Almost immediately, Jack turned red and got off.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" he stuttered. Marina's face could blend with a tomato and she tried to cover it while she simply replied the farmer with a simple "It's okay" with some stuttering in it.

Deciding not to go out, the two remained home. Marina was playing with Moon while Jack was watching the television. Only problem was that Jack was not focused on the TV, instead, he was thinking about the soft lips that belonged to a certain someone he kissed just then. Indeed, he was thinking about Marina. But that did not change the way he felt about Gina, did it?


	7. Goodbye, Alex! Goodbye, Marina!

A few weeks had passed and Winter was here. Marina and Jack hung out together just like normal and once in a while ate together at the cafe. Unknown to the farmer, he started to feel closer and closer towards the Goddess.

Alex spent most of the time trying to help Gina recover and whenever the maid showed signs of recovering, the doctor could feel his heart tear apart. So far, Gina knew that she had lost her memories, but still insisted to Alex was her lover. However, every now and then, the maid would be in doubt about that very fact, which only meant that she could remember more now. But even though his heart ached so badly, Alex continued the treatment and taking good care of the maid.

Jack was in the coop feeding the chickens. Yes, chickens, because Kiki had grown into an adult chicken. Marina quietly entered before she suggested, "Why don't we pay Gina a visit? After we finish everything, I mean." The farmer thought for a moment before nodding.

It had been quite some time since Jack had seen his lover. Usually, he would be excited about seeing her, but now, he was quite nervous and had butterflies in his stomach. He did not know why though. However, the feeling made him question himself. Was he nervous because it had been a while since he saw the girl and was actually excited instead? Or was it for a different reason? Maybe... Did he even love Gina anymore? Wait! Of course he did! He's not that terrible! ...Right?

Meanwhile, in Alex's tent, Alex was still trying to tell Gina what had happened to her before she had lost her memories. He had found out because Dia had told him everything.

"...So, you... Are not my lover...?" Gina suddenly muttered, surprising the doctor. Hesitating, Alex nodded. Gina sighed, confused and frustrated.

Just because she had temporary amnesia, that did not mean that she would not remember anything during the treatment. And yes, that meant she remembered the foreign doctor buying food for the two of them, chatting about their favourite topics together, and helping her recall her lost memories. Every now and then, the maid could see pain and sorrow in Alex's eyes. One problem now though: Gina had grown close to the doctor and wanted to stay by his side forever. However, she also had to return to her boyfriend. The two remained silent for a while.

The silence was broken when Jack and Marina entered the large tent in the sacred land and they greeted each other.

"Um... How's Gina?" Jack asked, becoming more nervous when he noticed the tension in the atmosphere.

"...She has recovered..." said the doctor, sighing sadly. The girls noticed this but decided not to point it out.

"Oh," was all the farmer said before he mentally cursed himself. "Oh"? That was all he could say? He should be shouting with joy and hugging the girl instead! So why did he not?

Jack, Gina and Marina waved before they made their way out of the tent. Gina was hesitating and she turned to wave once more, but saw the doctor packing his things.

"W-W-Wait! Alex! W-What are you doing?" the maid asked, completely shocked, thus making the Goddess and brown-haired farmer turn to look.

"I'm leaving already. My so-called vacation has ended and I'm returning to Flowerbud Village," the doctor lied, trying his best to sound apathetic but he failed. Truth was, seeing his crush leave already made his heart break. Unable to stand the pain, he decided to return to Flowerbud Village to forget it ever happened.

"But..." Gina started, "I can't bear to see you go!" Sadness was evident in her voice and before she knew it, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Don't... Give me false hope..." Alex muttered to himself.

Marina felt sorry. For whom? For both Alex and Gina, of course. To her, the fact that Alex was in love was painfully obvious. And she seemed to get the feeling Gina had bonded with him. A tad too much, she might say.

"Leave," the doctor said, trying to sound as cold as possible. He knew that if he did not do so, the girl would never leave. As expected, the maid dashed out of the land, hands covering her face in an attempt to hide the fact that she had burst out in tears. Seeing that reaction made the pain in the doctor's heart hurt more, but he ignored it. After all, it was for the best. Jack ran out of the tent to find his lover and console her while Marina, before following Jack, shot the doctor one last look. Was he... Crying?

Jack and Marina, after what seemed like hours, finally managed to get Gina to stop crying.

Thinking that now was the best time to tell them, the pink-haired Goddess stated, "Um... One month has passed... I have to leave now..."

Jack's eyes widened. Oh yeah, he forgot about the deal.

"I guess you were right about everything, Jack. Now that I know, I guess I can go back happily. Goodbye," Marina said before she turned around and headed to her spring, completely ignoring Jack, asking her to come back, and Gina, who was completely confused. Of course, that was not the only reason she was leaving. Like Alex, she was heartbroken. But not as badly as said doctor. Marina suddenly remembered that Gina and Jack were lovers and they would be together more often now, leaving Marina alone. Marina would only get in their way, so leaving was for the best too.

Rain started pouring. Ah, even the sky was crying... The Goddess turned back into her original form and sunk deep into the spring, not ever wanting to come out again.

Alex had just finished folding the tent and placing it into his luggage when it started pouring. Usually, he would avoid the rain as he, being a doctor, knew the rain could make one sick. But this time, he did not care. Maybe... Falling sick could make him forget everything? He headed towards the beach and climbed onto a boat that was waiting for him.

"Goodbye, Leaf Valley," he said, before he whispered to himself, "Goodbye, Gina..."


	8. The Goddess' Problem Is Solved

**A/N:** Okay, humans. Before you read, please note that I have lost interest in this fic and because of that, I rushed the last chapter, hence it may seem very crappy. So… BRING ON THE FLAMES! *shakes fist* And yes, cliché ending, I know.

Marina knew it was wrong to spy on others, but she could not help it. She had been spying on the couple for a few days now. No, not the hide-somewhere-and-peek method, but she stayed at the bottom of the spring and used her Goddess power to spy on them. She had honestly expected the two to start being lovey-dovey again but what happened was the opposite - The two were quiet every time they were together and they weren't even holding hands!

"...Jack..." the silence in the air broke when the maid spoke. Jack slowly turned to look at her before she continued, "I... Don't think we should continue our relationship..."

Honestly, Marina expected the farmer to freak out, but again, he did the opposite.

"...I think so too..." he said, "...Let me guess, you are in love with someone else?"

Gina was surprised, "How did you know?... I'm sorry about that though..."

"No, no! I should be the one apologizing! Because... I'm in love with someone else too," was all he said before the silence from before came back.

"Shall we be friends instead then...?" Gina asked, extremely uncomfortable about the silence and tension. Hesitating, Jack nodded.

After a few more minutes of silence, the two headed to the villa and told Dia everything.

"Wait, so who are you both in love with anyway?" Dia asked, raising a brow.

"Alex," the other girl replied.

"Marina," the farmer said, making Marina gasp in shock. Jack... Loved her? Was she honestly dreaming? The Goddess pinched herself and winced. Nope, she was not dreaming.

"You should tell them," Dia stated simply. Silence filled the room while the two thought for a while. Slowly, Jack stood up, saying that he was going to find Marina and tell her. Dia and Gina, for some odd reason, decided to follow him. They headed for the spring and met Kurt on the way, who also decided to follow them. Dia questioned why they were headed for the spring but was ignored.

Marina immediately came out of the spring and transformed into her human form, because Jack was coming to find her with the others and she must not let them know she was the Goddess. Shortly, the group reached the Goddess' spring and found the pink-haired girl.

"Wait, didn't you leave Leaf Valley?" Gina asked. Crap, Marina did not think of that.

"Er, yeah! But I decided to come back and pay a visit to my favourite spots!" Not the best excuse but it will have to do. Plus, the others, except the farmer, seemed to buy it.

"Marina," Jack said, making the Goddess turn to look at him, "I... I love you..." Jack mentally kicked himself as that did not come out the way he wanted it to. Smiling, Marina did something she wanted to do the entire time. She placed both hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss. Hesitating, Jack slowly returned it.

Remembering the others were there, the new couple broke the kiss and coughed nervously. Kurt muttered something like "I did not just see that", making the others laugh.

"Okay, now that Jack's love problem has been solved, now it's Gina's turn!" Dia stated.

"But... Alex has left..." Gina stated, sighing heartbrokenly.

"But who said we couldn't go and find him?" Dia replied, making an attempt to smirk and scaring the others as smirking was out of her character.

"Don't bother..." a voice appeared, making all of them turn to a figure in the distance. Marina grinned to herself. Thank the stars for her Goddess powers! It was more convenient like this anyway.

Alex was supposed to be in Flowerbud village. He was halfway reading a book on herbs when he suddenly appeared near the spring and heard all of them talking. He wondered why Gina wanted to find him and just stepped out of his "hiding spot".

"...Why are you searching for me...?" he asked. Seeing the girl reminded him of the heartbreak he suffered, and he desperately wanted to go home.

"Because... I love you," Gina said softly, a deep red blush evident on her face. Alex's eyes widened. Did she just say that?

Instinctively, the doctor embraced the maid, surprising her. He repeated the three words that she had said into her ear, "I love you..."

Dia was reminded of the romance stories she had read. Honestly, she did not expect it to happen in reality.

Days flew by again. Alex had decided to move in to Leaf Valley and stay in the villa with Gina and Dia. Marina started living in Jack's farm again. Kurt was still having problems with his crush on Dia but no one but Joe knew.

Every single problem from before was solved. Marina no longer felt the guilt in her heart and she lived with Jack happily. This may be a little clichéd but I will still type this anyway: They lived happily ever after.

And thus, the Goddess' Problem has been solved.


End file.
